The Legend of Zelda: No Title
by Phenix Dawn
Summary: Rated PG-13 for some Adult Language. A re-telling of a dream I had. I wrote it right after I woke up, so it's kinda sloppy. Link and Dark Link fight. Only one survives. But the winner is acting a little odd...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Link, or any of the characters here. The legend of Zelda © Nintendo. This is just a story for fun. In any case, I can't be sued, cuz I have nothing! :P...Please don't sue me ;-;..._  
  
_(Author's Note: This is just a re-telling of a dream I had the very same day I wrote this, so, it's a little bit sloppy cuz I'm trying to write this before I forget and lose motivation to do so. Most of this doesn't even make sense cuz dreams are weird, so I'm trying to make sense of it in any way I can. It's written sorta like a movie script, so try to picture camera angles, special effects and an ambiance, I wrote this kinda fast ; Actually, I'm not a writer, I'm an artist, but now and then I get a couple of good ideas to write. I was thinking of turning this small story into a short manga, but since I just got the idea, I'm not sure as how to go about this. It's not even finished and there are a lot of plot holes. Anyways, this is my story, so no stealing! If for some weird reason you want to place it on your site, well....you can't, cuz I don't feel comfortable about that. This is the only place that has this story, so, if anyone sees this on another site, pretty please tell me . Unless you're a nice person just saying hello or a very good writer wanting to help me out in re-writing this into a story, then please, e-mail me at: pheny(underscore)dawn(at)yahoo.com . Thank you. On with the story!)_  
  
**Rated PG-13 for some Adult Language.**

-----

**The Legend of Zelda: No Title**

_ Written by Phenix Dawn __(June 25th, 2004)_

_-----_

_**Chapter 1**...I guess..._  
  
_(in a hallway in a castle. Link and Zelda are running away from a hooded individual who is stalking them)  
  
(they go from room to room, seeking refuge. They end up in a trap. Zelda is imprisoned in a cage while Link finds out who the hooded man is)  
  
(Link turns and draws his sword and shield)_  
  
Link _(angry):_ What do you want from us?  
  
Man (_in shadows, casually): _Me? Oh, no, you must be mistaken. You see, I want nothing from you.  
  
Zelda _(agitated):_ Then why are you following us?  
  
Man: Well, that is my job. I was sent here to finish what my Lord's men could not accomplish.  
  
Link: Ganondorf...  
  
Man: Ah. You catch on quickly. Very good. I applaud you. fake claps  
  
Link: Cut the shit.  
  
Man: Oh, Link, must you speak so direly? I'm appalled at your actions. I would have thought better of you.  
  
Link: What are you talking about? Who are you?  
  
Man: You don't remember me? I am hurt. We have spent so much time together and yet you have forgotten so quickly?  
  
Link: I've never met you in my life.  
  
Man: Heh. Well, I do suppose that is true. Perhaps...You should look in a mirror...once in a while_...(the man comes out of the shadows of the door way to reveal his true image)_  
  
Zelda:...No...Wh-what...?  
  
Link: What is this...? This...This can't be po-  
  
Dark Link: Possible? I'm afraid it can, and it is. Heh heh...I see you are surprised. Can you not think of any way this could happen?  
  
Link _(in denial, shaking his head while looking at the floor):..._No...It can't...this isn't real...  
  
Dark Link (_Getting closer to him, almost whispering menacingly to Link, taunting him as he their heads come closer):_ Oh, but it is. Think, Link. You're a smart boy, or have you relied on that bitch of a princess to do your job for you?  
  
Link (_angry, almost jumping to attack):_ How dare you...! You leave her out of this!!  
  
Zelda: Link, don't!!  
  
Dark Link _(places his sword to Link's neck just before he has a chance to attack):_ Ah, ah, ah. Oh, my dearest Link, still choosing to act before you are willing to think, I see. Tsk, Tsk.  
  
_(Link breathes heavily, his eyes locked on to Dark Link's, wanting to kill him as he tries to keep calm, sweating a little as the point of Dark Link's sword pokes him in the neck)_  
  
Dark Link: Now, I will ask you again. Do you know of anyway I could have been created? Do you know why your are at my mercy? Do you know why you are unable to act unless you choose to die? Do you know why I have your same appearance? Your same abilities? Your same clothes?! **Why I am you!?!  
**  
_(Link closes his eyes in anger, trying to remember)_  
  
_**--Flash Back--**  
  
There was battle two days ago. Moblins had stormed this very castle as Link's party arrived. Link had tried to keep them back as Zelda and the other maidens made their way to the highest tower. Link's party tried their best. Men fell before the steps of the castle as more and more monsters swarmed in. They all attacked Link at once. One had swung his dagger and slashed Link's side hard. Link cried in pain as droplets of blood fell down the steps and into the first floor, creating a puddle while he struggles to fend them off.  
  
**--Flash Back--**_  
  
Link _(he comes to):_ The blood...  
  
Dark Link: Yes, Link, your blood...  
  
Link: But I defeated them...I defeated the moblins...how...  
  
Dark Link: Did you? Do you really believe that a swarm of Neanderthals like them would have really defeated you? Did you even stop to think as to why they came here? Just rushing in without a simple plan to destroy you? No, you didn't. You just acted in violence. You never stop to think.  
  
Link:...They were distracting me.  
  
Dark Link: Oh, would you look at that, we had a break through. And for what, Link? _(comes closer to him)_ For what?  
  
Link:...So they could collect my blood...and create a copy of me...  
  
_**--Flash Back--**  
  
Link, as soon as he had a chance, uses Din's fire and burns the Moblins. They run in fear while some burn right then and there. After a few moments, it quiets down. Link is still standing on top of those stairs, grabbing his slashed side with his other hand trying to keep in the blood. He just stares at the first floor filled with burning bodies of the monsters, and the blood soaked bodies of what used to be his party. Link breathes heavily, and tries to come back to reality, remembering what's important. He shakes his head and rushes up the stair case too see if everyone was ok.  
  
A lone Moblin, his body still sizzling from the fire, crawls to the puddle of blood left on the floor. With his last ounce of strength, he placed a good amount of the liquid into a bottle. He sealed it with a cork and grinned. With a puff of purple-black smoke, the bottle disappeared, and the Moblin's body laid motionless.  
  
**--Flash Back--**_  
  
Link _(glancing at the bandage on this left side, then back with murderous eyes to Dark Link):..._To create you.  
  
Dark Link: Bravo, Link! And you did it all by yourself too. I'm so proud. Me! My Lord's greatest creation! Superior to the original in every way. And all it took was a drop of useless red liquid... _(grins)_  
  
Zelda _(crying):_ STOP IT! STOP IT! It's not...It's not rue! It's...It can't be_...(sobs)  
_  
Dark Link: Have I upset you, my dear? I'm terribly sorry. I promise you'll forget all about this very...very...soon_...(he grins evilly as he shifts his sight to Link)_ Ha ha ha...  
  
Link: That's enough!!  
  
_(Link gets up quickly swings his sword. Dark Link jumps back, still having that stupid smirk on his face. Their swords clash together as they move around the entire room. The fight soon goes beyond the captive room where Zelda is held and they fight in the hall way. It's too dark to see what's happening. Zelda can only here the distant war cries and grunts the two men give out as they try to kill one another. A sword is soon raised and is shoved unto the other's stomach. A cry of pain and agony echoes in the hallway. The wounded one tries to grab a hold of the blade's handle, weak from the pain, trying to pull it out, but unable to. The other man pulls out the blade for him quickly. He grunts and the wounded man's body falls to his knees and then to the ground. Blood trickles out of his mouth. He has been slain.)_  
  
Zelda_ (is nervous because of the shuffling, but even more concerned that it had stopped. It's quiet now. She hears footsteps echoing as they come closer to her. She's worried):_ Link....?Link... is that you....? _(silence)...(sobs)..._Link....? Link....(_steps get closer)... _LINK, ANSWER ME!! _(tears run down her cheeks)_  
  
Voice:...Zelda...  
  
Zelda:...Link? Is that you...?  
  
_(Link emerges from the darkened entrance, limping and cut up on his cheek and arms. He walks closer and closer to Zelda. A faint smile on his face)_  
  
Zelda: Link!! _(tears of joy come and she can't stop them)_  
  
_(Link goes faster to her, he hits his side hard on the side of the cage because of lack of energy within him. Zelda goes to him and tries to comfort him)_  
  
Zelda _(still crying):_ Link...Link, I thought you were...I'm so glad you're alright!! _(hugs him through the bars while still crying)_  
  
Link: Heh, just barely. Hey, don't cry, I've been through worse.  
  
_(Zelda gives a faint smile)_  
  
Voice: Are you two alright down there?!  
  
Zelda: It's Impa. We need help! Link is wounded!! _(back to Link)_ Don't worry, she'll know what to do. You'll...you'll be ok.  
  
_(she looks at him, smiling as he tries to stand up)_  
  
_(Impa, Nayru, and Rauru come down with guards)_  
  
_(The guards open up the cage and release Zelda. Nayru heals Link, and they all surround him to hear what has happened. Zelda is with Impa, just looking at him. Link can't even speak. He's embarrassed of all the attention drawn to him and is laughing, his hand on the back of his head. Rauru tries to make sense of everything )_  
  
Rauru: Alright, alright, everyone. Link and her majesty have had a rough time. We've all had it. I think we should all keep calm and leave this castle for the night.  
  
Zelda: But, Rauru, we still need the water maiden to-  
  
Rauru: Yes, I understand, your majesty, but we can't do anything at this point. All the maidens have been scared beyond belief and our elders and diggers still haven't found the ancient ruins for the third crystal. I believe it's best that we leave this area. We have already had the worst of luck, being attacked twice in our sleep.  
  
Zelda:...Yes...I do suppose you're right.  
  
Impa: Don't worry, princess. Rauru and I have spoken to the ruler of this kingdom and has graciously decided to let us stay at his palace for the time being.  
  
Zelda: Yes, alright.  
  
Rauru: Well, come along, everyone. If we leave now, we will reach the palace gates before sunrise. There, we will make sense of what happened.  
  
Zelda: I would love to know as well...  
  
_(Zelda leaves, followed by Impa and the guards. Rauru stops walking and turns to Link)_  
  
Rauru: Aren't you coming, Link?  
  
Link: Yeah. I'll be there in a minute. I just need to...finish some business...  
  
Rauru: Oh, I see...It's amazing, isn't it?...Seeing yourself and not standing in front of a reflected piece of glass, hm?  
  
Link: You saw him?  
  
Rauru: Yes, yes I did. He made no motion as to my presence. As if he were studying me. I suppose I posed no threat to him and let me live. It was surprising , I assure you. He looked at me with those cold red eyes, and having your appearance, it's as if...Well...There will be plenty of time to speak of this matter. Right now, we need to leave. I am sure that Ganondorf and his minions will be searching for him very soon.  
  
Link: Yeah, you're right. I won't stay long... Would you do me a favor though?  
  
Rauru: Yes, anything.  
  
Link: Would you send a group of guards here? I want them to take him with us. I want to...study him...  
  
Rauru:....I see. Yes. I do believe that would be wise. If anyone else happens to see him like he is, they would think you are the one who is deceased. This will cause a great commotion. I'll send them right over. You cover up the body, and I shall await your return at the palace.  
  
Link: Thanks, Rauru.  
  
Rauru: Think nothing of it..._(he goes down the stairs and is soon escorted out of the room)_  
  
_(There is silence. Link is all alone and just stares at the room where he had fought himself not long ago. After a while, he finally moves. He steps quietly and slowly to the dark room until he can see a body face down in his own pool of blood. He steps next to him and picks up the master sword and mirror shield that were used in the fight, covered in blood. He covers the body in the brown cloak that he had used to cover himself. Standing over the blood-bathed body, he grins and stares.)_  
  
Dark Link: Superior in every way...(_he laughs evilly as he leaves the room, sword and shield in hand)_

-----

(Author's Note: I wrote the dialogue as I went along. I can't really remember what exactly happened. Anyways, if someone has any comments or questions, you can Review or e-mail me. Thanks for reading! I'll upload some more later.)

_-Pheny Dawn_


	2. Chapter 2

----

_(Author's Note: Well, here's chapter two! Thanks to all who reviewed! Yeah, I know, it's kinda weird. It looked a lot better in my dream cuz it was like a movie. But I'm glad you guys thought it was..."interesting" xp __Lilgirl, I would love it if you helped me out. See if you like the rest of the story and tell me if you're up for it. This isn't necessarily my writing style (...I'm not sure if I even have one o.0), I just did it in a script fromat to get it over with before I forget. Um...I'm rambling now. On with the story!)_  
  
-----  
  
_**Chapter 2**_  
  
_(in a menacing castle on the far plains of the dark world)_  
  
Ganon _(sitting on his throne, moblin guards to his sides):_ You have done well, my servant. Not only have you completed your assigned task, but you took initiative and went out of your way to make things easier on the rest of us. I applaud your way of thinking.  
  
Dark Link _(kneeling, his head down):_ I thank you, my Lord.  
  
Ganon: Now that the little shit is out of my way, I can continue with what I had planned. Not only that, I have the princess and maidens all in my grasp, thanks to my...good friend "Link"._ (laughs)_  
  
_(Dark Link grins and bows his head once more)_  
  
Ganon _(still laughing and excited):_ This is too easy! The Triforce will be in my hands very soon! _(cackles)_  
  
Dark Link _(getting up):_ If you'll excuse my interruption, my Lord, I would like to know what is it that I should do as I continue to serve your highness?  
  
Ganon: Ah, yes. This won't be too hard. Continue posing as Hyrule's hero...heh heh, and find out where the princess's party will be heading towards next. We'll cut them off before they even reach the fourth crystal.  
  
Dark Link: Yes, my Lord _(bows head and begins to leave)._  
  
Ganon: Oh, and one more thing_...(Dark Link turns back)..._Why is it that you wanted the boy's body taken with you?  
  
Dark Link _(a moment of silence before he finally speaks:..._No other reason than as a souvenir, your highness. Had I left his body where it was, some may begin to ask questions. I had instructed a group of Hyrules' "finest" to keep the body in a locked chamber, to where only I have the key to. They were not allowed to see his face and so they will not get suspicious. He will be buried and out of your sight in the next few days, my Lord.  
  
Ganon: Good. You are excused. _(waves his hand casually)_  
  
_(Dark Link bows again and leaves the room, anger in his eyes, but he doesn't let anyone see them.)_  
  
Gerudo: I don't trust him. His insolence and cunning thoughts are far worse than the boy ever showed.  
  
Ganon: I know. I do not trust him either.  
  
Gerudo: Then why are you placing so much faith in him?  
  
Ganon: Is it not obvious? Heh. My puppet has opened up a new door to us. He has already shown that he can act in mischievous ways. I will use him until I get what I want. He will be destroyed not too soon after. A puppet without a purpose is useless to me.  
  
Gerudo: I just don't see how you could have created such an annoying thing when you know of my abilities. You know I would do anything.  
  
Ganon: Yes, I do, Nabooru. But, that doesn't mean, you can do it all. The puppet has killed the boy in less than 5 minutes and has no problem in handing that wretched princess to me at any given time. You, however, could barely keep up with the boy's sword.  
  
_(Nabooru is pissed off. Ganon lifts up her chin with his knucles and makes her look into his eyes)  
_  
Ganon: Your time will come, darling. You must be patient. I have more trust in you than I ever had on the puppet. Soon enough, you will be able to defeat him without a struggle. Like myself.  
  
_(Ganon leaves the room, his cape wafting in the breeze from the many torches the castle has. Nabooru is left alone. "Almost" alone. The moblin guards standing on the castle walls just look at her.)_  
  
Nabooru: What are you staring at?!! _(the moblins straighten up)_ If you have something to do then do it!! _(silence. She stomps out of the room, her foot steps echoing as she leaves.)_

-----

-----

_(inside the locked room Dark Link had mentioned. Dark Link stands at the opened door as light flashes into the darkened room. Standing still, his face in the shadows. The door closes with a bang. He starts to walk closer and closer to the body on top of a stone pedestal. Light shines on it from an opened window from high above, almost making the body look angelic. Dark Link gets closer to the pale face of Hyrule's former hero)_  
  
Dark Link: Heh... _(he glances at the pale face)_ Look at you. Once Hyrule's finest, the Hero of Time. Ha! _(his laugh echoes)_ I do not understand how Ganondorf had so much trouble with you. You posed no obstacle to me. _(he paces around the body)_ And now you are laying here, soon to become food for insects. You are nothing. Worthless. Pathetic. _(silence. He stares at the body.)_ Argh! You have no idea how much I hate you! I hate being you! I hate your face. I hate your life. I hate the very fact that all your insignificant little friends believe I am you. _(he grabs Link's collar, and pulls him towards his face)_ I want out. You hear me? Hm? It is not enough that you are dead. Your memory lives on, and I cannot have that. I cannot have that insipid dim-witted princess looking at me with those goddamned goo-goo eyes every fucking day. I need to get the hell out of here. And you...you are going to help me.  
  
_(Dark Link notices a necklace hanging from Link's neck)  
_  
Dark Link: What's this...? _(He rips the necklace off and notices it's a locket. He opens it and sees a picture of Link and Zelda together, hugging. Dark Link makes a face of disgust and looks at Link again)_ As much as I would love to burn this piece of shit, I may need it if I am still pretending to be you. _(he stashes the necklace in his tunic.)_   
  
_(Dark Link hears a call from the outside for him. He gets up and starts walking away from the body)_  
  
Dark Link: I _will_ return, Link. This is far from over. 

_(he closes the door again with an echoing bang, and the body lays as it was with its angelic appearance.)_

-----

_(Author's Note: Is it me, or is this getting a little bit Shakespearean- esque? Or is Dark Link just out of his damned mind? Anyways, after this, I'm not sure what happened. There was something involving a Super Smash Brother's tournament, and I'm not even going to try to fit that anywhere. The King mentioned before asks why Link killed...Adult Link? I'm guessing he meant Dark Link, and Link says, "I had to, your highness. He had threatened to murder the princess." Looking all cool and stuff as he entered. Then something about Young Link dying...I dunno, I have weird dreams XD; Anyways, I'm gonna skip that part cuz I dunno what happened and I'm trying to make sense of it all. Plus, I wanna get into the good part :P)_

_-Pheny Dawn_

_-----_


	3. Chapter 3

_-----_

_(Author's Note: Chapter three is up!....Um....that is all! XD;)_

-----

**_Chapter 3_**  
  
_(in a ball-room inside the host King's castle. Link walks in all dolled up in knight's armor. A cape on his back, shoulder and breast plates of silver, an open tunic and a sword to his side. He observes the dancing couples and the activity in the tables. Link has a serious look in his face. It's obvious he doesn't want to be here.)_  
  
Rauru: My boy! _(Has noticed Link in the entrance, he gets out of his chair and gestures him to come where they are)  
_  
Zelda: Link! _(she gets up as well)  
_  
_(Link tries to wipe away his annoyance from his face and goes toward them, acting like Link would.)_  
  
Rauru: Come, come! Sit here! _(he pulls out a chair next to Zelda and himself)_ I was afraid you would miss the festivities!  
  
Link _(sits down and tries not to look at Zelda):_ What's the celebration for?  
  
Zelda: The elders have found the third crystal pedestal and have recently activated it. The water maiden will soon be transported back to her homeland. Isn't this wonderful? We're almost done, Link. Just two more crystals and it will all be over...(_she looks down, contemplating the very idea that all the suffering in Hyrule will end)  
_  
Link: I see...(_he stares at her, his serious look once more. Nayru came to their table, said hi to Link, and started to speak to Zelda. Link glared)_  
  
Rauru _(interrupts):_ Not only that (_he caught Link's attention from the two girls), _but to celebrate life, after what had happened last night. Specially for you two. The hardships you had to endure on account of that monster. _(Link holds in his anger)_ It was amazing that you two came out alive...An angel must be watching over you. _(he leans closer to Link and almost in a whisper)_ But none an angel could be as beautiful as the one you are lucky to have next to you, Link. _(he winks.)_  
  
Link: Yeah...thanks, Rauru.  
  
Rauru: Well, I suppose I should call it a night. Between you and me, I think I've had little much to drink.  
  
Link: No kidding.  
  
Rauru: Ha, ha! Even at times of danger you haven't lost your sense of humor, my boy! _(he pats him on the back)_ Ah...to be young again...Well, I'll take my leave of you. Good night, princess. _(he kisses her hand)_ Lady Nayru. _(kisses her hand as well)   
_  
Nayru: Will you not be staying, Rauru?  
  
Rauru: No, no, my dear. These late times are for the young to enjoy and have fun with, not for old men like myself, hm? _(he starts to get out of his seat but is a little tipsy)_ Whoah _(Link holds him up so he won't fall)_  
  
Link: You ok there?  
  
Rauru: Oh, yes, yes! Just...ok, maybe I had more than I thought, and yet I still feel like I can run laps around this castle!  
  
Zelda: He won't be able to reach his chambers like this. Nayru, could you please escort Rauru to his dormitory?  
  
Nayru: Yes, my Lady. _(walks over to the guys, Link hands him to her)_ Alright, come on, mister, let's get you to bed. And if you grab my ass on the way there, I'll leave you in front of the plaza with your pants down again.  
  
Rauru: Alright, alright. I'll behave.  
  
Nayru: That includes the boobs.  
  
Rauru: _(snaps fingers in disappointment)_ Damn.  
  
_(they walk out the door)_  
  
Zelda _(giggles a little):_ Thank you, Nayru!  
  
Nayru: Yeah, no problem!  
  
_(They're gone. This leaves Zelda and Link alone. The music is playing loudly, the people are chattering and having fun, and yet it's silent. It's very awkward between the two. They don't even look at each other. There's tension in the air.)_  
  
Zelda: Is something wrong?  
  
Link: Why do you ask?  
  
Zelda: I don't know...You've been awfully quiet lately. As if you want nothing to do with me.  
  
Link: Maybe I just don't have anything to say to you.  
  
Zelda: Link, you've been acting very different towards me. Was it something I said, or did? _(under the table, she tries to grab a hold of his hand, but he swiftly takes it away from her grasp)_  
  
Link: No. Happy?  
  
Zelda: What has happened to you? It's as if you're a completely different person now...  
  
Link _(realizes he's going to blow it):_ No, no...I'm just... just a little upset over what happened that night...with _him_...  
  
Zelda: Oh...I understand, I've been worried about that as well. I still can't believe it was possible.  
  
Link: Yeah.  
  
Zelda: But it doesn't matter anymore. You're ok. He won't be hurting us anymore, and the fact that I have you with me is proof of that _(she comes closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Link is uncomfortable)_ Are you alright?  
  
Link: Yeah, I'm just...just fine. _(he holds in all his hatred, trying to get a grip, and kisses her head)_ Just fine...  
  
Zelda: I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Link...I would probably kill myself if you are taken from me.  
  
Link: Is that a promise?  
  
Zelda: Oh, stop teasing me!  
  
Link _(thinking): Heh. Who's teasing?_  
  
Zelda: Link....  
  
Link: Hm?  
  
Zelda:...Do you love me?  
  
_(a sharp pain passes through Link's head. His ears only hear a loud beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep on both sides. He grabs a hold of his head, trying to shake out what's happening.)_  
  
Zelda _(gets up, worried and confused):_ Link? Link? Are you alight?  
  
Link _(gets out of his chair quickly and starts to head out the door in a fast pace. Screaming back as he exits)_: I just need to leave! Everything's fine!  
  
_(He leaves. People are puzzled as to what happened and stare at the doorway for a few moments before they continue with what they were doing. Zelda is left alone. She sits down slowly on her chair. She just keeps staring at the hallway, confused as to what just happened.)  
  
_

-----  
  
_(Author's Note: For fun, let's pretend the medieval times had basic plumbing, eh? Oh, and Link's armor kinda looks like Marth's, only instead of blue it's green. Go figure.)_

-----  
  
_(in a washroom. Link's splashing his face with water repeatedly. The ringing in his ears have almost come to a complete stop, and his headache has gone away)_  
  
Link _(gasping slowly, talking through the water driping from his mouth):..._What the fuck was that...?  
  
_(You can hear the muffled sounds of the festivities at the ball-room, but this room is silent and cold. Link's voice echoes to his own ears . He shakes his head and continues to splash his face with water.)_  
  
Link: That bitch had something to do with this. I don't know how...But I'm certain of it. Perhaps I misinterpreted her. She has powers I know not of...That question, why would that question do this? Does she know I'm not-- _(knock at the door)--_ I'm busy!  
  
Voice outside _(causally):_ Link, get your ass out. They're doing the toast. The King's waiting for you.  
  
Link: Shit_. (towels his face dry and opens the door. Ralph is standing there. Link pushes him slightly as he makes his way out)  
_  
Ralph: Geez, what the fuck is your problem?  
  
Link _(walking towards the ball-room doorway):_ Don't even ask. _(enters)_  
  
_(Ralph just glares at him, annoyance in his face. He scoffs and finally goes inside as well)_

-----

_(inside the ball-room)_  
  
_(Everyone is standing as Link enters. They begin to clap and cheer. Zelda comes to his side. Link is confused. She locks her arm around his as they walk towards the center table where Impa and the King are)_  
  
Zelda: Are you ok?  
  
Link: Yeah, I'm alright now.  
  
Zelda: What was wrong?  
  
Link: I don't know.  
  
_(They make their way to the guest of honor chairs in the far center of the room. They keep standing as the king makes his toast. Devoting this entire celebration to the survivors of the castle in which they were attacked, and to the courage of Link for protecting the princess and risking his life for her. Zelda is blushing and smiles a little. Link is with his serious face. A few more words and they finally sit. A cheer fills the air as music begins to play.)_  
  
_(The maidens at the table encourage Link and Zelda to go out and have the first dance. Though a little hesitant, eventually they do so.)_  
  
_(Ralph sits next to Nayru who had arrived just a little while ago. He had to wait until the toast was over. He's still kind of angry)_  
  
Nayru: What's wrong with _you_?  
  
Ralph: Link  
  
Nayru: So what else is new?  
  
Ralph: No. It's not the same.  
  
Nayru: What do you mean?  
  
Ralph: Have you noticed he's been acting different lately? Like he hates everyone?  
  
Nayru: Yeah. I thought it was just me.  
  
Ralph: So you've noticed.  
  
Nayru: I don't know what it is. Every time I see him, he has this look...Like he wants to kill something. He tries to hide it, but...  
  
Ralph: I know what you mean. Has Zelda mentioned anything?  
  
Nayru: Not really. She has her doubts, but she's as silent about it as he is.  
  
Ralph: This is weird. He hasn't been the same since last night_. (pause)_ This morning I saw him coming out of that locked chamber.  
  
Nayru: Wait, the one the King said was forbidden?  
  
Ralph: The very same. He's hiding something.  
  
Nayru: Well...whatever it is, stay out of it. I'm sure Link has his reasons...He would never do anything to us. Or to Zelda.  
  
Ralph: Maybe. But things have obviously changed somehow.  
  
Nayru: I'm sure it'll be alright. Here. _(Nayru gives him a drink)_  
  
Ralph: Just like old times, huh?  
  
_(Nayru laughs a little. They both continue to watch the dancing. Others had joined in with Link and Zelda)_

-----

_(on the main floor, dancing)_  
  
Zelda: I don't know what's come over you lately...  
  
(Link pays attention)  
  
Zelda: And whenever you're ready to talk...I'll listen.  
  
Link: There's nothing to talk about.  
  
Zelda: There has to be. There has to be a reason as to why you have been avoiding me. Why you don't seem to enjoy life like you used to...Why you're not..._you_.  
  
Link: How am I supposed to be then?  
  
Zelda: Would you cut the pompous attitude!?  
  
_(They stop dancing at that moment. Zelda is just staring at the floor, angry, small tears on the side of her eyes. Link is still holding her hand and waist, noticing that others are staring at them.)_  
  
Link: Can we talk about this somewhere else?  
  
Zelda: I'm not moving.  
  
Link: Don't make a scene.  
  
Zelda: It's already a scene.  
  
Link: Look, lets' just go to that corner and we can--  
  
Zelda _(she lifts her head to look at his eyes, her jaw clenched and determined):_ I'm not..._moving_.  
  
Link _(swallows his anger):_ Fine.  
  
_(They continue to dance as if nothing has happened. Everyone else does the same. Slow music starts to play and the lights were dimmed.)_  
  
_(Zelda buries her head his shoulder, her palms pressed agains his chest, gently taking small hurt breaths. Link, in deep thought, has his hands on her waist and tries to keep the rhythm of the music with them as they sway back and forth.)_  
  
Zelda: Come back to me, Link...  
  
_(Link is silent, but his anger boiling within him. The same ringing in his ear shot through his mind painfully, creating another headahce just as before. He needs air. He needs to get out. He needs to get away from her.)  
_  
_(As soon as the song was over, he left her standing there alone without saying word. She didn't even turn to see him go either. She just stayed there, staring at the floor, her cheeks damp and her jaw quivering.)_

_-----  
_  
_(Authro's Note: This wasn't in my dream per-se, but I needed something here. I didn't write a long winded toast by the king cuz he's not an important character. Again, I'm trying to get to the good stuff. And is it me again or the whole Ralph thing already tells you that he's gonna get killed for being curious? Just like in the movies :P )_

_-Pheny Dawn_

-----


	4. Chapter 4

-----

_(Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews...and the "motivation"! XD; I know, there's been something wrong going on with this story, there's a like a glitch in Fanfiction or something. Yesterday it said Chapter three was up, but wasn't found. Hmm...weird. _

_I've noticed that this isn't really all romance, but what other genre could it be? I'll have to look in on that. Ah, the title isn't really a title, that's why it says "No Title" XD I just don't know what to name it. I'll think of a name later on._

_My dreams...I dunno XD; I usually have dreams of various different Zelda situations. They're pretty good for stories, but I never write them down...until now. I'm gonna start doing this more often now XD_

_Anywyas, I'm glad that you guys like it!_ :D _Here's Chapter 4!)_

-----

-----

**__**

**_Chapter 4_**  
  
_(in a court yard)  
  
(Link is running around frantically, holding his head as he endures the pain throbbing in his temples. He's throwing everything that gets in his way: pots, boxes, pushing people to the side. He's making his way to the locked chamber.)  
  
(he gets in and closes the door rapidly. Gasping for air and sweating heavily. He stares at the lifeless body of himself before him)  
  
(He can't hold it in any longer. He runs towards the body)_  
  
Dark Link: AHHHHHHHH!!! _(he starts punching the body over and over)_ GODDAMNED SON OF A BITCH!!!!  
  
_(he keeps punching the corpse until he's had his fill and becomes tired. He tries to regain his lost breath and holds on to the stone pedestal to keep his balance)_  
  
_(Dark Link suddenly notices a faint clapping. His eyes become wide as he turns to see the source of it)_  
  
Rauru: Bravo, Link. Attacking a helpless body. No wonder you won.  
  
Dark Link: What are you doing here? How did you get in?  
  
Rauru: I believe...that you were the one who let me in.  
  
_(Dark Link realizes that when Rauru tipped over at the party, and he helped the man up, he had probably gotten a hold of the key without him knowing. The door had been opened, but in his rage Dark Link didn't even notice.)_  
  
Dark Link _(chuckles softly): _You were faking it. You were pretending just to come down here, didn't you?  
  
_(Rauru is silent, just watching, and waiting)_  
  
Dark Link: Heh...Very smart, old man. _(he lets go of the corpse, landing on the stone pedestal with a loud echoing thud. Dark Link isn't looking at Rauru, but to the side and to the floor)_ Since when have you known?  
  
Rauru: Since the very beginning. It seemed very odd to me that a hero like "yourself" would want a locked room in order to analyze a dead victim. Alone and in secret.  
  
Dark Link: I should have killed you when I had the chance.  
  
Rauru: Yes. You should have.  
  
Dark Link: I'm not making that mistake again. _(Dark Link unsheathes his sword and runs towards Rauru, pointing the tip to his neck. Rauru just stands there.)  
_  
_(He stops)  
_  
Rauru: What is the matter?  
  
_(The sword is directly pointing at Rauru's throat.)_  
  
Dark Link _(studies him for a few moments):..._No. _(puts down the sword slowly)_ Not yet.  
  
_(Dark Link starts walking back a few paces away from him.)_  
  
Dark Link: You are going to tell me everything you know, old man.  
  
Rauru: Am I?  
  
Dark Link: Yes. Unless you want to accompany your "hero"...heh. _(grins)_  
  
Rauru: Ah. Then...I see I have no other choice now do I?  
  
_(silence for a few moments. They stare at each other)_  
  
Rauru: What is it you want to know?  
  
Dark Link: Much. Before anything, I must know where the princess and her party are heading towards next.  
  
Rauru: Ah, yes. As the third crystal has been activated, only two remain. The Spirit crystal in next. Preparations have been made to travel west towards Labrynna. A five day travel from this point.  
  
Dark Link: I thank you for your honesty, old man.  
  
Rauru: You are very welcome. But, if I may ask, why would someone like yourself need this information?  
  
Dark Link: You are an intelligent scholar. And yet you do not know?  
  
Rauru. Ah. Of course. Ganondorf.  
  
_(silence)_  
  
Rauru: So, you are not but a mere messenger for him?  
  
Dark Link: Shut up! _(echo)_  
  
Rauru: I am just trying to understand as to why your are doing this.  
  
Dark Link _(annoyed):_ This was the reason I was created. The first reason was to murder Link, and it has been carried out. The information you have now given me was my second task.  
  
Rauru: And yet you are not fully comfortable with this decision. That you are...but a mere puppet.  
  
Dark Link: I am NO ONE'S PUPPET! _(draws sword closer to Rauru's neck again)  
_  
Rauru _(clamsly, looking into his eyes):_ Are you sure?  
  
_(Dark Link is full of rage, his right arm trembling as he holds on to the sword)_  
  
Dark Link _(harshly):_ Just tell me what I want to know.  
  
Rauru: Ask your questions.  
  
Dark Link: If you knew who I was, why would you leave me alone with the princess? You would think a man like myself is prone to violence from time to time. Ganondorf would have been pleased if I had acted.  
  
Rauru: Yet you didn't. You're a thinker, Link. You knew if you had acted as your counterpart had without total disregard for the consequences, you would be dead by Ganondorf's hand.  
  
Dark Link _(cocks his head, observing him):_ Perhaps..._(takes down his sword again and walks away from Rauru, his steps echoing in the sealed chamber.)_ But...why would you take that chance? Nothing is certain, and I'm sure you weren't either.  
  
Rauru: You're right. I wasn't. But you see, there was also another factor that played an important part.  
  
Dark Link: And what was that?  
  
Rauru: Zelda.  
  
Dark Link: What about her?  
  
Rauru: You don't see it, do you? Link,...you were created from the Hyrulean hero's blood. Is this true?  
  
Dark Link: Make your point.  
  
Rauru: The fact is, while the blood was altered, no doubt mixed with Ganondorf's black magic, and created an evil image of the late hero, you are still Link. In body. Mind. And heart.  
  
Dark Link: I am nothing like him. The similarity ends in appearance.  
  
Rauru: Does it? Or are you afraid of the truth?  
  
Dark Link: What are you talking about?  
  
Rauru: I'm talking about the reason you hate him so much. The reason you avoid her. The reason as to why you have a throbbing pain in your head and every sound you have ever heard goes silent with a deafening ringing in your ears. The reason you are here speaking to me at this very moment.  
  
_(Dark Link is wide-eyed. He wonders how is it that he knows all this.)_  
  
Dark Link: And...what is this reason?  
  
Rauru: You love her.  
  
_(silence)_  
  
Dark Link: Heh...heh heh...ha ha ha HA HA HA!! _(echo, echo, echo)_  
  
_(Dark Link catches his breath)_  
  
Dark Link: You had me believing this shit for a moment, old man. I'll give you credit for that.  
  
Rauru _(grins):_ I'm not joking. You are him. His soul has been within you the very instant you were created with his blood. The black magic won't let you see the truth, but you feel it. Why else would you have these pains? The black magic and his soul are fighting for ownership. When the mention of Zelda comes to mind, his soul attacks with all the energy it could muster. You love her. That is why you are here, because you need to keep away from her as the battle rages in your head, Link.  
  
Dark Link: STOP CALLING ME THAT!! I AM NOT HIM AND I DON'T LOVE HER!!  
  
Rauru: Did you really think I would let you near her, let alone dance with her in public if I knew you would snap at any moment? _(Pauses, but Dark Link says nothing. He paces around him. Dark Link just stares into nothing, breathing heavily, his jaw clenched.) _In fact...I left you with her purposely, knowing of your affection for her, so you would come to your senses. And it appeares as though I was right. _(stops behind him.)_ You won't hurt her. You would kill yourself before you do harm to her.  
  
Dark Link: SHUT UP!!!  
  
_(he turns and thrusts his sword with all the strength he has...only to miss. The sword makes deep hole into the wall, right next to Rauru who had his eyes closed, calm. Dark Link is breathing heavily once more, sweating as he falls to his knees trying to recollect what happened. The sword falls to the ground with a clang)_  
  
Rauru _(standing next to him): _We are still friends, Link. When you have realized all that I have told you...come see me.  
  
_(Rauru leaves Dark Link to himself. The door closes behind him with a bang. Dark Link is left alone, shrouded in darkness. He manages to sit up right, his head resting on the wall behind him. Still gasping for air. The only thing he sees is the same light from the window high above the locked chamber. The same one coming earlier that day. Now it was the moon's turn. And still, the light bathes Link's body with an angelic ambiance. Dark Link can only watch in anger the locket he holds in his hand.)_

_-----_

_-----_

_(Author's Note: In the original version, in my dream, Link was supposed to have been wearing his blue tunic and talking to some old guy that does magic and resembles Orca from WW and the lake professor from OoT. I obviously changed it to Rauru cuz we actually know him. Ok, so we are now at the climax and the resolution is next. Chapter five's coming up and I'm thinking it's the last chapter cuz that's the best part. This whole situation has been going on for basically two days in the story and I'm thinking a good story should take longer than that. But then again this is a short re-telling. I think my chapters are a little short too.)_

_-Pheny Dawn_

-----


	5. Chapter 5

-----

_(Author's Note: Ok, last chapter! All things have to end some time, eh? I'm amazed it even received 15 reviews XD It's the most I've ever gotten. Thanks everyone! :D Enjoy!)_

**__**

**_Chapter 5_**

-----  
_(middle of the night, a few hours before day light comes. In the court yard, Link is **just **coming out of the chamber. Confused and angry as hell. He has lost sense of direction.)_  
  
_(He's making his way to the dormitory assigned to him in at the palace. As he passes an archway, he hears rustling in some bushes. He draws his sword.)_  
  
Voice: Put that thing away, little man. You shouldn't play with sharp toys unless you know how to use them.  
  
Link: Heh. I only know of one bitch who is stupid enough to be confident of power she does not posses.  
  
_(Nabooru walks out of the shadows and into Link's sight.)_  
  
Nabooru: I could kill you right now, and you know it.  
  
Link_:_ But you won't. Those are not your orders. And even if they were, you are no match for me. You weren't for _him_.  
  
Nabooru: That's irrelevant to the point in which--  
  
Link: Why are you here? Hm? Ganny did not think I could handle it? _(walks past her as he speaks. He leans on a wall, his arms crossed on his chest and awaits her answer)_  
  
Nabooru: My, my. You grew some balls up here, didn't you?  
  
Link: Don't be so jealous. I am certain_ yours_ will come in soon enough. _(grins)_  
  
Nabooru _(scoffs, glares):_ Lord Ganondorf sent me to find out why you are taking so long to deliver the information.  
  
Link: I have it.  
  
Nabooru: And?  
  
Link: They will be at Labrynna. West from here. They will leave in the morning and be there in five days.  
  
Nabooru _(chuckles softly):_ Good boy. I'll let my Lord know of this. _(begins to leave)_  
  
Link: This is not the only reason you came here. _(she stops and faces him)_ I could have given the information to him myself. Why are you here?  
  
Nabooru: Ah, how silly of me of me to have forgotten so quickly. I came to deliver a message. _(he stands up right, listening)_ There's one more task my Lord has assigned to you. I offered to take the job myself, but he insisted that his favorite servant do the deed.  
  
Link _(sternly): _I am _not_ his servant.  
  
Nabooru: Whatever you may think you are, you are still ordered to accomplish this final task.  
  
Link: Speak.  
  
Nabooru: It's quite simple really. And it looks as if you've been wanting to do it all along.  
  
_(She pauses for a while as she comes closer to him. Link just glares.)_  
  
Nabooru _(softly, menacingly):_ Murder...Princess...Zelda.  
  
_(Link just becomes silent, clenching his jaw, anger in his eyes)  
_  
Nabooru: You can do it, can't you? Or has the little shadow lost his nerve? _(she whispers to him)_ I saw you speaking to that old man. I know he's still alive knowing something that can interfere with our plans. And I know the boy's body is still with you. All of this raises the question if you are still with us, or have you rebelled?  
  
_(link is silent for a while)_  
  
Link _(finally, seriously):_ I will do it. With pleasure I might add.  
  
Nabooru: Good. This will ensure your loyalty to us. Bring her and the boy's body when you're done. My Lord will be glad to see them together again. _(she begins to leave)_  
  
Link: Wait.  
  
Nabooru: What?  
  
Link: You said this was my final task. After I accomplish it, what then? What will be of me?  
  
Nabooru: Heh. Personally, I wish I knew. It's up to Lord Ganondorf to decide. A puppet without a purpose is useless. _(chuckles)_  
  
_(Nabooru jumps from wall to wall, from roof to roof as she makes her way outside the palace walls and disappears. Link is alone again. Wondering if Rauru was right.)  
_  
_(He recollects his thoughts and changes the direction in which he was going. Now he's heading for the east wing of the palace. Where Zelda's room is.)_

-----

_(Author's Note: Dun dun duuuuuuuuun.)_

-----

-----  
  
_(The festivities had ended not too long ago and just about everyone retired to their dormitories.)_  
  
_(A thin curtain wafts in the night breeze inside the quiet room. Only the moon's faint light shining from an opened window reveals what the room contains. A sleeping young woman covered in white bed sheets slumbers. Her blonde hair glistening in the moons' light. Strands of them over cheeks and lips. She breathes in and out softly as Link watches her from the doorway. He's been standing there for five minutes, just looking at her.)_  
  
_(Link steps softly towards the bed and the girl. His sword in hand, he knows what he should do. He stands above her, looking down at her. Helpless. At peace. He stares at her body. Watching her movement with every breath she takes. He frowns.) _  
  
_(Link raises his sword and places it over her stomach. Over her neck. Over her...cheek. He notices the stains of dry tears left behind on her cheeks. She had cried herself to sleep that night.)_  
  
_(Link hesitates. His right arm quivers in the nightly breeze. He closes his eyes and does it. A quick slash is all that was needed. Droplets of blood fell down, one after other, hitting her cheeks.)_  
  
Zelda: Ung..._(she begins to open her eyes)...._Link...?  
  
Link: Zelda_...(more blood drips down)_  
  
_(Zelda gasps as she sees Link's left wrist open and covered in blood.)_  
  
Zelda _(gasp):_ Oh, goddesses. Link.

_(she frantically searchers for anything that could be used as a bandage. She cuts up her pillow cases into strips, tying them tightly to stop the blood flow. Link's sight is off, ass if he were staring into space. He eyes every movement she does, but doesn't seem to understand why she's doing them)_  
  
Zelda: What were you doing? What's wrong? What were you think?  
  
Link: I_...(looks down at the floor)_  
  
Zelda: It'll be alright. Alright. Just--we just leave these here and...and...Link, why would you do such a thing?  
  
Link: I don't know...  
  
Zelda: You don't know? You could have killed your self! You...You....What were you thinking?!  
  
_(Link makes no movements. He continues to stare at the floor. It's as if he felt no pain in his wrist. As if he weren't there.)_  
  
_(Zelda hugs him. Burying her face in his chest)_  
  
Zelda: You scared the hell out of me, you know that!? _(she hits his chest in anger. She begins to sob)..._How...Why would you do that...Why have we drifted apart....Why is this happening...._(sniffle)_  
  
_(Link notices his wrist has been sealed with strips of cloth. He stares at it as he turns it, studying it. He then feels the sudden punch on his chest by Zelda's hand. He realize she's with him. For a moment, he just looks at her. He wraps his arms around her, holding her gently)_  
  
_(Zelda sobs faintly. Her grip lossens, as she feels his touch. She just wants to feel his arms on her. Telling her that he's fine)_  
  
_(Link pulls her apart from him. She looks into his eyes. Link grabs a piece of cloth and gently wipes away the blood and tears from her cheeks. She gets a hold of his hand as he does this)_  
  
_(This would be the first time Link had acted before thinking of the consequences. Link pulled her face towards his own as their lips touch. They kissed softly at first, then faster and more intense with a desire to do it forever. He ran his tongue slowly along the line of her lips, and she let him in. A faint sound left her mouth as if all her being was set free. He caressed her neck with his tongue and his lips and didn't stop. Zelda loosened her entire body, her breathing became short and hard, taking in all that he gave her. She now wonders if this is what lovers do, and she didn't want to stop. Link didn't have that in mind either. He slid his hand to her back and down to her bottom, grabbing a hold of it firmly, while the other hand was placed on the back of her neck as he continues to kiss her lips. His tongue went deep inside her mouth as he tasted her)_  
  
_(At this point, Link no longer knew who he was, nor did he care. He had forgotten what he was told to do, and by whom. All he knew was that he wanted her. And she wanted him. He gently laid her down on the bed, her arms clenched on his back. He crawled on top of her and continued what had been started. He then realized what he was doing...And it was the first thought that had ever made him feel this way. No anger in his mind. No confusion. No thought what-so-ever aside from what he felt, and he let her know of it.)_  
  
Link: I love you...  
  
_(Zelda was no longer scared. No longer concerned of the past. She only knew one thing. The thing that mattered most to her. The reason she had doubted and had been crying about the entire night before finally falling asleep. He loved her. That's all she wanted to know.)_  
  
Zelda: I love you too...

_(They showed their love to each other that night.)_

-----  
  
_(Day light had broken and he laid there, in her bed, next to her. She's fast asleep, her head and hand on his bare chest. And he had been awake for over half an hour now. Just staring at the ceiling, at the pink sky with purple clouds, at her soft face and damp red lips. He ran his hand down her cheek. He managed to give out a smile as she moved in her sleep. The first smile he had ever given her or anyone. He was happy, and he like it. He liked being with her. He had never known what true happiness was until this night, until she showed him.)_  
  
_(His concerns grew as soon as he realized what he had done the previous night. He had led the maidens and their party into a trap, and had not done what he set out to do last night. Everything came back to him as quickly as it disappeared. Zelda was still alive. Worse still, he had slept with the enemy. He had fallen in love with her. He had gotten into this role too deeply and is not sure of what to do now. Choices had appeared before him that he had never thought would arise. He didn't want to hurt Zelda, but is afraid of becoming "him"...or was it already too late?)_  
  
_(Link got out of bed, put on his clothes as fast as he could, careful not to awake her. He grabbed his sword and went towards the door, only to stop and come back to her side. He kissed her lips softly, looked at her face, and continued out the door and into the hallway.)  
  
(Dark Link had made up his mind. He would ask Rauru for help. He would know what to do.)_

_-----_

_-----_  
  
_(Author's Note: Well, that's it, I guess. It think it all fell apart in the end XD It got too mushy :P There was another part in which Dark Link fights Ganon and Zelda finds out that Link is not Link but is in fact Dark Link who's the new Link but still the old Link x.x; ...but that would take too long. I know I left it in a cliffhanger, but the beginning of the story wasn't really the beginning either. This was in the middle of something. Anyways, hope you liked it . Took me 4 hours to dream it up, 14 hours to type it up, and 5 days to edit XD;...the manga will be just lovely... I'm betting on a year. Oh, and if you were thinking this should have gotten a lot more heated up than it did, you're in the wrong place. It's PG-13 for Adult Language, not Adult Content. There's plenty of Rated-R stuff somewhere else.  
  
Anyways, thanks to you for reading it through the end! :D -gives you a cookie-)_

_-Pheny Dawn_

_-----_


End file.
